Tales of a Yandere - OC forum open!
by Twilight-A-16
Summary: Love, the most wonderfull and innocent thing right? Wrong! It's a cold hearted weapon that seaps into your mind and becomes an obsession. You can't stop thinking about him, he's your everything, but why is he talking to her? Why isn't he looking at you? You hate her, a devouring hatred that drives you insane and makes you grab your blade and cut her throat! Rated T for a reason!
1. No light, no hope

**Warnings! This story contains blood, violence, gore, murder, bad language, harassing and alot of sadism! Too young don't read! Don't blame me if you do it anyway!**

* * *

><p><strong>No light, no light in your bright blue eyes<br>I never knew daylight could be so violent  
>A revelation in the light of day<br>You can't choose what stays and what fades away**

**No light, no light - Florence and the Machine**

* * *

><p>The streets were deserted, as if I was running through a ghost town, even the streetlights were flickering ocasionally. I turned left and right, making my way out of this crazy nightmare as fast as possible. How had it come so far? Why was she doing this? It didn't make any sense!<p>

An image of a girl flashed through my mind, long violet colored hair, her normally cute face framed with bangs and her eyes, oh boy her eyes, the neon pink ones I had once adored would turn an icy blue whenever her darker personality took over. And that second character would encourage her, almost force her, into the most horrifying things!

We had met in middle school, become good friends, and during all of those great years she hadn't, not even once, shown a hint of a possible darker side. She seemed so harmless.

How could I have been so blind?

No one else had trusted her, saying something was off about her, and I, the crazy fool I had been, had defended her! But how could I have known? And if only I had known sooner!

Another image ran through my mind, another girl, another face, another horror. Short, saphire-blue hair, and equally blue eyes which had gotten a glassy look, and her fair skin, all covered in blood. It was so much! I never knew a human being could bleed so much! From the gaping wound in her chest, to the various slashes on her arms and legs, everything was oozing with the ruby red liquid. I had held her when I found her, her blood forever sticking to my hands, her last words forever echoing in my ears.

"Run... T-Tsurugi!" She had managed to whisper before she turned cold and stiff like a corpse. I cried.

I'm still crying.

Tears blurring my vision, making it harder for me to see where I was going. Tears were a sign of weakness! I despised them, just as much as I despised _her_! But where could I run? How far would I be able to run before.. dead end!

I had ran into a wall, my only option would be to turn around. But I knew, unfortunately, that that route had been closed when a pair of footsteps stopped in front of the entrance. My heart was pounding like crazy, hammering painfully against my chest. Cold sweat was running down my back as a sugary sweet voice reached my ears.

"I see I finally caught you, Kyousuke," She said, calling me casually by my first name. But I was more alarmed by the fact that she said she had caught me, instead of caught up on me. "Ne, ne, aren't you going to turn around so I can see those beautiful eyes of yours?"

I didn't answer, my voice lost somewhere in my throat, and I clenched my fists in both anger and fear. My palms all sweaty.

She probably didn't take my silence in a good way because she stomped over and agressively grabbed me by my shoulder and turned me around and slammed me into the wall. I had forgotten how much strength her petite body possessed!

Her eyes were icy blue again, boring two holes into my head. A dark shadow had fallen over her face.

"It's not polite to not face the people who are talking to you!" She hissed before her voice turned sweet once again. Her words tempting like venom mixed with chocolate. "But I can forgive you, Kyousuke," Her hand rested on my cheeck, it felt unnaturally hot against my cold skin and I shrugged her off.

Probably not my best move so far!

As I had asumed she didn't take my rejection fairly well, and out of nowhere, she grabbed a knife, a ver long, slim blade covered with a red sticky substance, blood, Aoi's blood! I shivered, gasped and started to shake at the sight of it. She raised her arm and brought it down even faster, I felt it slash my skin, but the pain came much later. I didn't feel it at first, untill my intire cut started to sing in pain!

I screamed in agony and fell back against the wall and slowly sank to the ground. She had cut me straight in the face, over my eyebrow, over my eye, down to my chin. I felt hot blood mixed with tears stream down my face.

"Heh," She mused as she kneeled down and crawled closer, very slow, like a predator, and I, to my very dismay, was her prey. "Did I hit your eye Kyousuke? Gomene, I never ment to ruin those beautiful eyes of yours! But you left me no choice!"

She crawled even closer until her face was inches away from mine, she leaned in and pressed her lips against my eye lid. I pressed my hand against it as soon as she retreated and left a new wave of pain to soar through my head.

My hand was pulled away by hers, she held it close to her face as she studied the blood sticking to it. A sad look appeared in her eyes but was soon enough replaced with a more sinister one.

"It's so pretty," She whispered. "Your blood is so red, and clashes so beautifully against your pale skin, Kyousuke, I've been wanting to see this for so long!" She pressed my hand against her cheeck, wrapping both her hands around it to keep it in place while she burried her face into my palm before she looked back at me with her, now neon pink, eyes. "I love you so incredibly much kyousuke! Ne, tell me! Do you love me too? I want to hear you say it! Please say it!"

My breath hitched in my throat.

And she giggled.

"Ow, how silly of me!" She said and giggled a little more. "How could I forget? I don't need to hear it to know that you do love me! Even if that means that I have to kill every other girl I see who even dares to lay her eyes on you!" Her voice had gone from her usual sweet tone to a lower, much more threatening kind of tone.

She layed down against me, her head against my chest and closed her eyes.

"Kyousuke, wrap your arms around me!" She demanded.

And so I did. Why? How come this little girl had so much power over me?

She sighed in content and hid her face behind her violet bangs.

How come?

_Kimiyo Natsuki._

A name that would scar my mind forever!

* * *

><p><strong>Bada Bing Bada BOOM! First chapter up! I know it's bad for my usual doing, but I'm not totally used to it so I expect the next chapters to be better!<strong>

**Now for the OC form:**

**Name: (First, Last)**

**Age: (between 15 and 19)**

**Hair: (+ any accesories)**

**Eyes: (normal color, yandere color) (and please! Don't all chose red! think of poisonous green, or violet, or gold or even pink or icy blue like I did, just don't choose all red!)**

**Skintone:**

**Weapon: (think of a knife, a blade or scissors or even needles anything!)**

**Crush / Obsession:**

**In the end do you kill your love: (like cut out his heart or just hurt him?)**

**Do you kill anybody else during your chase:**

**Bear in mind! I don't want any complaints about too young people who got freaked out or shocked because they read the story, I already warned you that there would be blood and gore and violence in this story!**

**And that was it! Please let me know what you thought of it and send in your OC's please! :D**


	2. No need to Pray

**And I'm back with the second chapter! God I love writing sick love stories, they're bloody fantastic XD**

**Okay lame joke I know!**

**OC used: Miyu Makoto by XxTaigaxX**

* * *

><p><strong>And it's peacefull in the deep,<br>Cause either way (Cathedral where) you cannot breathe  
>No need to pray, no need to speak<br>Now I am under.**

**And it's breaking over me,  
>A thousand miles down (on)to the sea<br>bed,  
>Found the place to rest my head.<strong>

**Never Let Me Go - Florence and the Machine**

* * *

><p>The sun was setting over Inazuma town, with most of the people inside in their warm and comfortable homes, while others were still roaming the streets, doing last minute shopping before dinner or on their way to a restaurant or something. But there was one place, almost deserted but the most beautifull at sunset. All the way up a hill, at the end of hundreds of staircase steps was a shrine. The shrine of the mountain Deity.<p>

Through the red and black port, to the shrine behind, surrounded by old pine trees, a well on the right and a notice board on the left. Many bright, multicolored ribbons with wishes on them tied to a holy Japanse wishingtree, on of those ribbons had her wish written on it, a beautiful rustling could be heard everytime the wind would play with them. And standing before the closed doors of the Shrine that was supposed to have a real God living in it, was a boy.

A teenager to be exact.

His shoulderlength, wavy, ashy-brown hair, fairly tanned skin and his cocoa colored eyes. She knew who he was, that face would be forever imprinted in her mind, Shindou Takuto, the famous soccer player and well known for his talent on the piano. He also came here at the end of every day, no matter how bad the weather.

"Dear Kami-sama," He said with his voice like silk. "Thank You for looking after me today, I hope that it's not too much to ask, but could You look after Yamana-san as well? She's been under alot of stress these last few days, her friend Midori told me she had this big photo exposition comming up. So please, look after her as well?"

He clapped twice, ending his wish and bowed his head. He stayed quiet for a while, as if expecting any moment to hear a voice saying he could either fuck off or how he was such a good boy for wishing something for his friends instead of wishing something for himself.

"If you want your wish granted sooner, you could always tip Makoto Miyu-chan," Miyu said out loud in a funny voice. "She works so hard these days to keep my shrine cleaned up so well!"

"Huh.. What!" Shindou gasped.

She started giggling.

"You know the pretty girl with the wavy, platinum blonde hair, and the pink eyes." Miyu said in her own voice again, still giggling and a pretty girl stepped into his sight.

Little did he know she had been listening to him for the entire time as she stood right around the cornor.

Wait.. you? Ehm.. Makoto-san?" He asked, looking a little lost.

"That's me, Makoto Miyu, you can call me Miyu if you like!" She replied.

Now that he could have a better look at her he looked her up and down in the blink of an eye. She wore wore the traditional shrine maiden clothing and held a broom in her hands, the little pile of dead leaves behind her was a hint that she had just finished her clean up duty. But that was not where his eyes stayed, she had a sweet face, peach colored skin, her platinum blonde hair was tied up into a ponytail, her bangs were swept to the side and her salmon pink eyes looked kindly at him.

"Thank you, Miyu-san, I'm Shindou, Shindou Takuto." He introduced himself.

"I know who you are," She replied and a shadow fell onto her face one moment and disappeared the next when she smiled at him. "I've heard you wishing before quite alot, or simply thanking the Deity even more often!"

Shindou took a small hesitant step back, had he just imagined the undertone in her voice?

"Who's Yamana-san?" She asked. "Is she a _friend_ of yours?" Her hands clenched the broom tighter.

"Y-yes, a friend," He replied. "I.. uh I have to.. to go." He turned around and left as quick as possible.

He didn't turn around to see how Miyu's fists clenched even tighter around the poor broom, leaving her knuckles to turn white and believe it or not, the broom snapped in two!

* * *

><p>Next day in school, Akane was running around school and fuming at everybody who opened his or her mouth into her direction. It took Shindou, Kirino, Midori and everybody else of the soccerclub almost everything to get her to calm down!<p>

"Akane-chan, you're exposition isn't untill Friday night! You have loads of time, and you're photo's are brilliant!" Sorano Aoi reassured her.

"Yeah, Aoi's right, no one makes better photo's than you do!" Midori added and gently slapped Akane on her shoulder to encourage her a little. "Trust me! Everything's going to be just fine, so stop worrying already."

"That's not what I'm so worried about!" Akane snapped. "Someone broke into my house last night and stole my photo albums!"

This shocked them all, a robber? Really? And he only stole a couple of photo albums?

"Are you sure you were robbed? Maybe someone just moved the pictures!" Tenma offered.

"No they were not! The glass was shattered and my parents have been abroad for the week for business!" Akane replied, shaking her head vigorously. "They were stolen I tell you!"

"Didn't you call the police?" Midori asked her friend, an extremely worried look in her eyes. "What albums did they steal anyway?"

"Ofcourse I called them, they did their investigation but decided to drop the case since the perpetrator didn't leave any clues or traces behind and since only my photo albums were stolen and nothing else! They said it wasn't worth the trouble!" Akane started sobbing. "They were my most precious photos!" She cried.

Midori, unlike everybody else, knew immediately which photo albums had gone missing. Her huge, and almost creepy, collection of Shindou pictures!

When Shindou went to the shrine that day he wished that somehow Akane's pictures would return to her.

And when he left, Miyu was there again, watching him, following him, listening him, eavesdroping on him. He had enchanted her world without him knowing it! But why? Why did he keep talking about Akane?! It hurt her, drove her insane! She felt so angry, her hands were itching, twitching and she gritted her teeth.

It was always Akane this! And Akane that! Why couldn't it be her? She was cute! And much prettier than that ugly girl with chestnut braids and lavender eyes that would follow _her_ Takuto around wherever he went!

"Just you wait Akane-chan," She muttered. "Takuto will be all mine, and you will be forgotten!"

* * *

><p>Akane didn't go to school the following day. Why? No one knew why exactly, even Midori, her best friend, seemed oblivious to her whereabouts. But her missing spot in class and on the bench of soccer practice was forgotten soon enough, there were many reasonable explanations that could conclude her absence. She could be sick or she could've gotten permission because she had been robbed or to make more preparations for her exhibition!<p>

In other words, there were a million explanations!

But for some reason, non of them felt right to Shindou. And the image of Miyu unconciously flashed through his mind making him shiver and surpress the thought. Impossible! Miyu was just a girl he had met two days ago! Just a girl. She was just a girl!

But that nasty feeling kept haunting him for the rest of school and nestled itself in the cold pit of his stomache. Even during soccer practice he couldn't fully shake it off and focus on this wonderfull sport he had grown to love, then hate and had learned to love again.

Even his coach noticed and told him to focus or leave to go clear his head.

He had stayed and left after practice was over and made his way to the Shrine. Somehow, talking to a God who was or wasn't really there, not that he cared about it, made him feel better and set his mind at ease.

"Dear Kami-sama," He started, folded his hands and closed his eyes before he kneeled down in front of the holy building. "Akane has been absent today, she was robbed yesterday, she was stressing the day before yesterday, things haven't really been looking good for her lately. So please, Kami-sama, look after her once more and make sure that she'll be okay, please!"

The front doors of the Shrine, that were supposed to be kept closed at all times and to never be opened by a mortal, swung open and with a loud bang did the two, heavy wooden doors smack against the outside walls. Shindou was thrown back and grabbed by his colar by a very familiar girl.

Her peachy skin, red blotches on her face that was twisted in anger, her platinum blonde hair with bangs swept to the side was all messy and no longer tied in a ponytail, it now reached her upper back in messy waves. And her once salmon pink eyes had turned a scary pale green color and were glowing underneath the shadow that covered her face.

"It's always Akane!" She half growled, half shouted. "Akane this, and Akane that and please Kami-sama look after God damnit Akane!" She spat in his face and pulled him closer.

He wanted to grab her hand to free myself from her grib and run, but the sight of it stopped me, how come I hadn't noticed it before? Her hands, no, her entire arms and her clothes too, were covered in blood!

"What the..!" He didn't get the chance to finish, for he was dragged into the shrine. The doors closed behind them and with a loud clank the heavy lock fell, indicating that his only way out, was now sealed.

Miyu kept on dragging him through the wooden corridor untill she reached another pair of doors, these were painted white but stained with bloody hand marks. And when she opened the doors, oh dear God, a heavy, suffocating metallic scent filled his nose, almost making him retch. It was the smell of blood!

He was dragged into the room and left at the open doors. Miyu pointed a long blade at his face, while she smiled sweetly, her eyes were pink again.

"Be a dear, and don't try to run," Miyu said. "although I love it when they run, I'd rather safe the extra trouble of having to go after you again Takuto!"

"What do you want from me?" Shindou asked slightly angered but overwhelmed with fear.

"What I want?" She purred and came closer untill she was eye to eye to him. "I want everything! Your eyes, your lips, your body, your loving words, your cries of pain, your tears of sadness, your gentle touch and your sanity! Everything Takuto, anything you have to offer!"

She retreated and hid half of her face behind her katana, her eye in the reflection was pale green.

"And you should probably know," She started while walking back slowly. "That I'm very possessive! I don't like sharing, in fact I hate it! I hate it so much! So I hope you don't mind." She stepped aside.

And behind her, tears burning in Shindou's eyes as his breath got lost in his throat, was his explanation of Akane's absence! Behind Miyu, was the corpse of his school mate, the body of his former friend his fellow team member. On the ground, emptied of blood and as stiff and cold as a rock was Akane. The other half of Miyu's twin katana pierced through her chest.

It took al of Shindou's self-controll not to retch or break out in tears or screams. No, he was too shocked to even mutter a 'why' to the murderer in front of him.

"I missed you so much!" Miyu exclaimed and giggled as she pulled the other half of the twin katana out of Akane's chest and held it next to her face. "You've done such a good job my dear! She's all dead now, yes, she wont be a threat to me anymore!"

"W-w-why?" Shindou muttered stuttering under his breath, barely audible but perfectly hearable for the crazy killer who was now wiping her dirtied sword to Akane's school uniform.

"It still hasn't gotten through to you," She stated. "I hate her, so I killed her, she looked too many times at you, even once was too much! She crossed a line, and rule breakers should be punished, don't you think so too?"

"What!"

"Although I must admit that bitch did make so many lovely pictures, I adore them all!" She said grinning.

"What.. pictures?" He asked.

"Look around my blind little fool, look around and bask in your own glory!" She said and spread her arms, smiling like a mad man. "Feel your superiority and give into it, give into God!"

It was then that the quarter finally fell! He looked behind her, around him even behind him! Every inch of the wall was covered with... him!

From every corner of the room was his face looking down on him, looking away from him, some were even turning their backs on him. Every other face was scratched out of the photo, some even had darts or knifes piercing their heads! Swear words full of crazy love written in an angry red marker all over them.

"Akane's pictures.." Shindou muttered.

"Yes! That vixen's pictures! Who knew someone as unimportant and unsignificant like her could bring something this big and beautifull into this rotten world!" Miyu exclaimed and giggled before she turned angry again and landed bother her blades in Akane's throat, and with a sickening tear of flesh and the breaking sound of the cervical vertebrae did Miyu cut off her head and held it next to hers while the blades stayed in the stained floor.

"Ne, ne Takuto!" She said with that devious smile of hers on her face, her eyes had once again turned a pale green color as she pressed her blood stained cheek against Akane's dead face. "Oshiete, I want to know, who do you think looks better covered in blood? Who do you prefer?"

He couldn't bring out even a single word.

She threw the head into his lap, earning a scream from Raimon's former captain.

"Let me ask that question again in a different, maybe more clear way," Miyu spoke, crawling closer to him with that predatory look in her eyes, ready to attack, ready to claim everything she could sink her nails in. "Do you prefer the warmth of a living human body, a heart pumping fresh, lovely, blood through it? Or do you think you like a silent, cold, lifeless corpse better? I can make it both happen!"

Out of nowhere she had pulled out her katanas and had one of them pressed against his throat, the other however, pierced Akane's head and threw it to the back of the room.

"No!" Shindou screamed. Earning a smile from the psycopath.

"Fine with me!" She said and dropped her other blade. "But I need to do something first, to get things through your head fully! I need you to understand that you have no choice left anymore!"

A stab of pain shot through his body as the point of a small knife had scratched his chest.

"You must understand Takuto," She spoke and continued to torment his skin. Carving a neat, bloody heart over the place where his real would be beating underneath his ribs and ended her masterpiece with a little 'x' in the middle.

"This way I can always find your heart!" Miyu said and she pressed her lips on the 'x' before assaulting his mouth.

_Makoto Miyu_

The name that would haunt me in my nightmares!

* * *

><p><strong>The end of the second chapter! I loved writing this! And I hope you like it too XxTaigaxX!<strong>

**The next chapter will be there soon!**

**Next OC I'll use is: Kiko Mizushima from Kiko Akira.**

**Reviews? :D**


	3. The Things We Lost In The Fire

**And here's the third lovely chapter of this story to all you yandere-love needing readers out there!**

**Hope you like it as much as I love writing it!**

**I don't own inazuma eleven go or any of the characters!**

**And all the OC's belong to their rightfull owners.**

**OC used: Kiko Mizushima by Kiko Akira!**

* * *

><p><strong>The grass was so green against my new clothes,<strong>  
><strong>And I did cartwheels in your honor,<strong>  
><strong>dancing on tiptoes.<strong>

**My own secret ceremonials before the service began,**  
><strong>In the graveyard, doing handstands...<strong>

**Only If For A Night - Florence and the Machine**

* * *

><p>The school bells had already rang, classes had started and the schoolgrounds were deserted. Well, almost deserted, actually. Leaning against the big sakura tree in the middle of the school yard was a teenage boy, almost a full grown up, he was 19. His shark-like blue eyes could throw the hardest of glares to people who dared to look his way or go as far as to piss him off, his dark brown mowhawk with silver streaks, his pale skin was partly covered with tatoos and even decorated with a few shimmering silver piercings his girlfriend hated so much.<p>

Not that he cared about that though.

A cigaret was clenched between his teeth and a small trail of smoke slowly ascended into the air from the burning end that crawled closer to the filter as he sucked in a deep breath of intoxicating smoke. He held it in for a few moments, enjoying the tobacco, before he let it all out in a big puff of silver greyish smoke.

He closed his eyes and leaned back against the firm trunk relaxing as he tapped the cigaret with his finger, letting the ashes that were clutching onto the end fall onto the ground. He tried not to think about how Haruna would go at him again for skipping class again. He groaned and took another whiff before he extinguished the cigaret and dropped it. The school gardener would clean it up for him.

As always.

Fudou Akio, the trouble maker of Raimon High school. The bad boy, the one who had failed his finals and was forced into another year of school while his former school friends were all working or studying for future jobs.

He folded his arms behind his neck and crossed his legs, ready to take a well-deserved nap for getting up early to please his girlfriend into walking her to school.

A pair of light footsteps came closer, the person was running, probably another person who'd join him at detention. Even though he didn't care enough about other people to even bother to talk to them, Fudou opened one eye and was met with the running figure of a 15-year-old girl.

She was small, but taller for a girl of her age, with a skinny frame but curves in the right place! Her royal blue hair that reached her knees was dancing wild in the wind, her eyes had a lovely mint green color although they had a scared and desperate look in them at the moment. Her skin was pale, almost paler than his, he liked that! And there were two deep red blushes on her cheecks.

She came to a halt next to the tree and panted heavily, bad condition probably, and when she had recaught her breath a little did she notice he was staring at her. Their eyes were locked together for many moments and her face became, if possible, even redder!

He didn't look away, neither did she.

Her shoes were covered with dirt.

But when the bells rang again she looked panicked at her wristwatch and started running again. First period was over, thank god, he had missed geometry! He didn't feel much like attending English too, but he couldn't afford to skip it. So he got up, dusting off his trousers and picking up his black jacket. He stood there for a few moments, looking into the direction she had run off to, before turning his back to it and leaving to go to his own class.

Who was she?

He had to face his angry girlfriend by the time he had reached his classroom. He had expected it but it always seemed worse, way worse to have to hear it comming from her! Instead of her immaginary version. He acted like he didn't care at all from the outside, looking bored out of his eyes and casually leaning back against the wall and crossing his arms over his chest. From the inside he was trying his hardest not to lose his temper.

Bear in mind that he was scolded by a girl who was and a year younger than he was and at least a head shorter!

He couldn't listen to her rant anymore and forcefully grabbed her face and shut her up by crashing his lips onto hers. It wasn't the first time he had done this, he had kissed her many times before, but at least half of those kisses were meant to shut her up instead!

She was annoying, yes, but also really kind and caring, Haruna Otonashi, a girl who would alway want to play it safe and never took any risks. She wanted a simple life but somehow managed to got herself a boyfriend who was the exact opposite of simple. Oh how he sometimes wanted to scream at her for doing something really, really crazy! But she would always turn shy and refuse to do something like that.

He pulled back, grinning when he saw her flustered face.

At last she was silent.

Little did he know she had seen it all, and by the way she was clenching her fists, digging her nails so deep into the flesh of her palms that they started to form little cuts and bleed. And for a moment, if one had been paying attention, you could see her mint green eyes turn silver for a small moment before turning back into their natural color. She looked at her palms and almost grinned at the sight of them.

Her class started making a tumult, all staring in shock at her bleeding palms and she was led away by a girl of her age who brought her to the school nurse.

Fudou had noticed and stared her down through the hall as she disappeared from his sight.

Kiko Mizushima let herself being led away by her classmate she dispised. She dispised them all, in her mind she had all murdered them when they were annoying to her about her unusual long hair. For her, they were dead. But before she had been led away she had glanced at her fellow student. Her short, blue-greyish hair and matching eyes, her signature red glasses on top of her head. She had glared at her. Seen her flinch. Had grinned evily at her before she vanished from her sight.

"Are you alright Mizushima-san?" Her classmate asked when the nurse was cleaning and disinfecting her hands with a little alcohol, Kiko did not flinch at the sharp pain of alcohol against raw flesh. Instead she enjoyed the prickles as she shook her head.

"I'm fine." She replied, her bangs that were normally swept to the side had fallen over her face, covering her eyes as she smirked. At last, Akio would be hers!

* * *

><p>The final bell that indicated the end of another tiring schoolday rang one final time and all of the students ran out f the classrooms onto school grounds, through the gates and off home. Only the slow ones and the nerds would stay a little longer.<p>

Fudou was waiting for Haruna to finish packing her books she would need for her homework for the next day. He was looking quite aggitated at her, couldn't she just hurry up like a normal peron instead of spending hours having to pack those goddamn' schoolbooks?

"Why don't we go over to my house," Fudou offered wearing a smug look, figuring she would pack at least a little faster. "We can make it all nice and comfortable!"

"I can't Akio-kun," She replied looking appologetic. "It's that day again, I'm gonna visit my parent's graves. You can come if you want to?"

"Even though that sounds lovely and all, I have more important things to do with my life." He replied and shrugged, a little disappointed she had declined his offer.

She scowled. "You don't have to say it like that!"

"Ofcourse I don't." Fudou said. "Look I gotta go, see you tomorow!" He kissed her cheeck and left. He walked to the end of the corridor and turned right, leaving her sight. Kiko was standing by her locker, her back to haruna, she had overheard their conversation and had followed their every movement via a mirror hanging in the door of her locker. She looked at her own face in the mirror, pretending to fix her bangs as Haruna walked by, her eyes had turned silver again.

She took a deep breath as she turned her gaze to her senior who looked back and paled when she saw two silver orbs turn mint green, hardened by the glare in them. She flinched and accelerated her walking pace. It was no use to run from her though, Kiko knew where she would be going, she would only have to follow her and fullfill her little plan. She smirked at the thought and closed her locker as a dark shadow fell over her face.

* * *

><p>Everything seemed erfectly normal that following day, students in their classrooms with the teachers up front talking and writing important notes on old-fashioned black boards with chalk. Kiko was sitting in her desk, smiling contently and looking very excited, about what, no one apart from her knew. Apart from that there was another thing out of place, totally missing to be exactly. Its absence quite striking to the other students and to the teachers as well!<p>

Everyone was present in the classes of the students in finals year, every desk was occupied, every chair was taken, well, maybe not all of them. One was empty and unoccupied to be exactly. It's resident normally present in every class every day of the entire year, she was never sick, never too lazy to go to school, she was always there!

For the first time in years, was Otonashi Haruna absent from school!

It made even Fudou wonder what had happened. Was she suddenly struck with unforeseen sadness by the death of her biological parents? No, she had left that behind her a very long time ago. Sick? Impossible, not even a heavy fever could keep that girl away from her beloved lessons. Something that irritated Fudou incredibly.

Three hours had passed, three lessons had gone by, and Haruna still hadn't showed up! Fudou was sitting outside, in his regular spot underneath the sakura tree, no one dared to get into the ten metre radius boarderline Fudou had unconciously created, his face was as hard as steel and cold as ice as he kept thinking about what could've happened to his girlfriend.

He was feverishly thinking about the possibilities when he was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of footsteps getting closer. He looked up to glare at that person and looked straight into a pair of mint green eyes which were looking rather amused instead of scared like he had expected. Nor did she flinch or step back when he had launched his infamous glare at her, instead she kept on walking towards him in a calm and controlled pace, a pleasant smile on her face.

"Fudou-senpai," Kiko started, her voice sounded just as happy. "I got a letter for you from Otonashi-senpai, she asked me this morning to deliver it to you!"

She rummaged through the pocket of her black skirt a print of silver roses on it, defying the standard Raimon uniform with your own clothing was not something you could just do. This girl had guts to wear it to school. Eventually she held a white, neatly folded piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to him, smile still present on her face. Wasn't she scared at all?

"She also told me to tell you that it was urgent!" She said and turned around to walk away, but was stopped by the sound of the voice of her beloved Knight in Shining Armor.

"What's in this letter? Why didn't she just come to school?" He asked and he swore he saw the happy smile fall of her face but be replaced with another one. A forced one this time, that is!

"Otonashi-senpai didn't tell me, it's non of my business either, just read the letter and it'll be clear!" She said, sounding a little angry before she walked away, leaving a confused Akio behind with an letter that would explain everything.

He opened it and his eyes shot from line to line imprinting every word it had to offer.

_Dear Akio,_

_Sorry I couldn't come to school today,_

_There was something that keeps me from going, I'll tell you later, I promise._

_Please, come to the graveyard on the outskirts to town and meet me at the grand pine tree at the very end of the yard!_

_I'll be waiting there! Please come as soon as school is finished! It's very important!_

_And don't tell anyone about this, don't bring anyone along with you!_

_Haruna~_

He re-read it again and again. As if looking for something he could've missed between the fewlines Haruna had given him, but there was absolutely nothing else except for the standard message written carefully between the lines. It was her handwriting, tiny, neat and carefully written, like usual!

He sighed, wondering what in the world had gotten into her mind. He stood up, even crankier than before and stomped back to school. There was no reason rushing over to that forgotten graveyard now, she told him to come after school and probably wouldn't be there before the last bell would ring. He walked over to his next class, walking into Kiko in the hallways, he didn't look at her even once, but she looked at him moment after moment after moment. She smiled again, her eyes glowing with pleasure, she loved that enraged expression Akio was wearing just now.

Would he look at her with those eyes just like that? She furiously hoped so. But that moment, would come soon enough. She went to her own class, which was one floor beneath this one. She had taken a little detour just to see him.

Only two more hours and she was free to check upon her beloved senpai.

Only three more hours and her beloved Akio would come to check upon his beloved girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Finally! School had finally ended, the last few hours had passed by in such an agonizingly slow pace that Fudou had skipped the last one to have a go with his fists on the poor sakura tree. His knuckles were bleeding by the time he had finally calmed down, he had washed them before the last bell released him from his impatience and he was currently in the subway, on his way to the outskirts of town.<p>

He heard the robotic woman announce his stop and he moved towards the double doors and walked out before anybody else could, not that many people came all the way down here to stop at the graveyard when there was a huge appartment neighbourhood up ahead. Most of the passengers were probably on their way home, some even shot him sad looks as he was the only one who walked out and he accelerted his pace on his way to the exit, up the stairs, taking three steps at a time, aross the road and through the black, iron gates.

He didn't need their compassion, he needed answers. And the only one who could provide them was here, of all places she could've asked him to come! Not that he hated graveyards, in fact, he would find their dark silence actually quite beautiful! They were hard and cold and full of death.

He passed the little chapel in the middel and passed the part where all the dead babies and toddlers were burried, many toys, flowers and stuffed animals decorated the stones. All from parents who still mourned the loss of their beloved ones.

He reached the oak at the very end of the deserted yard, a thick fog now surrounded the entire yard.

"Haruna?" He called. No answer whatsoever. "Haruna! Where are you?" He tried again.

This time he was answered by the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Haruna?"

"I'm afraid not," A familiar voice replied.

"You." Fudou started.

"Yes, little, old, me" The voice replied and before him, materializing from the fog was Kiko Mizushima. She was still wearing her black skirt with the silver roses on them, but this time she had switched the blouse of her uniform for a tight, dark red t-shirt with a dangerously low v-cut, he could just see the edges of her white bra that was adorned with delicate lace. She still wore her thigh-high white socks she would usually wear to school but ad traded those boring brown shoes for a pair of black boots. Fudou couldn't help it when his eyes took in every inch of her. He scanned her up and down, from head to toe and back.

"Enjoying what you see?" She asked sarcastically and giggled. "I can show you some more if you like!"

He was totally taken aback on her offer but recovered quickly and in only a blink of an eye had he refound his old pattern whenever a girl would make such a tempting offer to him.

"That's a very generous suggestion of yours Mizushima-chan." He replied with a voice full of confidence and a smug look on his face while he wore a cheeky grin. He saw her blush and her smile widen. "But I'm afraid I canot accept it at the moment."

"I understand," She said coldy, smile wiped of off her face and a dark shadow hiding her eyes from him. "But I wasn't talking about myself though, I'm flattered you seem interested in someone so much younger than yourself Fudou-san. There is however, something else I think you'd like to see!"

"And what would that be?" He asked.

"How about a certain blue haired girl?" She replied, her head a little tilted to the side as a mysterious smile crept onto her pale face. "I'm sure she'll be happy to see you, she's been asking, no more like begging, for you for so long!"

"Where is she?" Fudou asked immediately at the mention of Haruna.

"Follow me, senpai." Kiko said and turned on her heel and disappeared into the mist.

"Oi! Wait!" Fudou called after her.

"Need me to hold you hand to guide you senpai?" Kiko whipered into his ear and he flinched. How had she managed to come so close in such little time, without him hearing her getting closer too?

"I don't need to hold anyone's hand!" He snapped at her. "I'm no kid you need to look after!"

"Oh I'm sorry, did I step onto your long toes senpai? I just asumed it, since you looked a little lost when you arrived and called after me when you were left alone again." Kiko said giggling slightly, enjoying his rage. "It's really fun to see such a strong man like you beeing lost, it makes me feel better to see such a person showing his weakness."

"I wasn't showing weakness!" Fudou shot back. Yet he wasn't angry at all, no he felt rather amused by her backtalk. It was something Haruna never did, at first he had enjoyed her obedient personality, sometimes taking it to the point where he would take advantage of it, but it had grown old and boring and he had lost interest little by little.

"Ofcourse you weren't Fudou," Kiko said and smiled. "Just stay close to me and follow me please!"

She led him through the forest behind the yard untill they came to a clearing where many more, even older looking gravestones were positioned into a perfect circle. In the middle however, was a giant gap. It was a perfect rectangular, big enough for a coffin carrying the dead body of a person.

"Where are we?" Fudou asked.

"We have stopped at a dead end." Kiko replied as she turned to look at Fudou her eyes turned silver in the proces. "This is where you'll have to decide Akio."

"Wait.. what! Akio?" Fudou muttered. Kiko had casually called him by his first name.

"Come I'll show you!" She grabbed his hand and led him to the rectangular gap. Three objects were placed at the edge. A two litre container, a big box of extra long matches and a very sharp looking dagger. Fudou looked over the edge, it was two metres deep and hurled into a small ball at the bottom was a person.

And not just a person, no, it was his girlfriend.

She jumped up when she saw him, her eyes filled with tears. She looked scared but relieved at the same time.

"Akio-kun," She excaimed her voice thick of tears. "Thank god you've come! Please you have to help me! You have to get me out of here before she comes back! Akio-kun she wants to kill me! Kiko Mizushime wants to kill me! Please, you have to help me!"

"I'm afraid that helping you is not an option or any kind of choice he can make, Otonashi." Kiko said coldly as she came to stand next to Fudou.

"Choice? Kill? What is going on here?" Fudou asked looking confused.

"Oh my, I forgot to explain the basics again." Kiko giggled before she turned serious. "You see Akio, Otonashi-san spoke the truth just now, I do want to kill her! But I'm not going to do it."

Haruna sighed in relieve.

"You are!" Kiko added and both Haruna and Fudou paled and gasped.

"Me?"

"Yes, you." Kiko replied. "You see Akio, you have two options to be exactly, no matter which one you choose, Haruna will die either way! But I'll make it easy for you. You see the container?"

Fudou nodded.

"That container is full of gasoline, your first option is to empty it over her head and set her on fire with the matches, you have to watch her burn to death and you have to hear her screams slowly die too. Your second option is to let her kill herself with the dagger and leave her here." Kiko explained with exitement lacing her melodic voice.

"So if I'm correct, I can choose wether she dies quick and clean or a slow, very slow and very painfull death?" Fudou asked. A hint of a smile in the cornor of his mouth.

"That's right Akio," Kiko said while she hung onto his arm, like a clingy girlfriend would do. "And either way you'll be mine,"

"What makes you think that?" Fudou asked, raising one eyebrow but interest was clearly readable on his face.

"I can tell Akio, you may have not realised but you follow me with your eyes wherever I go, you let me come close to you without scaring me off and just now, near the oak tree, you were eager to see more!" She said slightly giggling, the look in her eyes was close too insanity.

"Akio-kun?"

"Maybe you want to hear too how I persued the bitch into following me and pushing her into that gravehole?" Kiko said smile growing a little wicked.

"Akio-kun."

"I never believed she would be stupid enough to fall for it but there she is! I also forced her to write you that letter if she wanted to stay alive, well I may have lied a little in that part..."

"Akio-kun!" Haruna interupted us, angre displayed on her face.

"Shut up!" Kiko shouted, making Haruna flinch but Fudou smirk. "Dead men tell no tales Haruna, remember that and keep your trap shut!" She calme down. "Now Fudou-kun, what will you do? Quick or slow, nice or mean, pain or peace? It's all up to you! Is it me, or her?"

Kiko stepped aside to let him pick whatever he wanted.

Fudou knew immediately what he would choose. Normally he would never choose something he hated so incredibly much. He dipised i to have to wait for so long for someone to get things done, no, he'd rather have it all in a quick pace and no pauses or breaks. But this, this was something he'd gladly spend a few hours for! He stepped forward and glared at his girlfriend in the pit.

"I'm sorry babe," Fudou said with a sadistic smirk on his face. "But I've been waiting for too long, and now I'm done with it!" And he emptied the container over the poor girl's head and she cried.

"No! No please! Don't no!" But to no avail.

"Sayonara Otonashi Haruna!" Fudou said and threw a burning match down the pit, and slowly but certainly the gasoline started to catch fire and soon enough both Kiko and Fudou were looking down into a sea of flames, He had wrapped his arm around the small girl and held her close as they listened to the many cries of pain that were heard for quite a while untill they quieted down, a smell of burnt flesh hang in the air.

"As for you Akio," Kiko started her eyes turning a dangerous ilver color and behind the dark shadow they seemed to glow as bright as the full moon that would stand and the night sky that night. Her grip on him tightened and he looked down onto the little girl who was looking angrily at him. "You have a dept too! You hurt me, and now I'll hurt you! It's your turn to suffer this time Akio!"

She pushed him off of her and forced him to sit on his knees.

"My turn?" He asked.

"Yes, your turn," She replied as she picked up the dagger. "Please take off your shirt and jacket."

"If you want to see me naked so badly, you should just ask." He said and smirked and he pulled the little girl onto his lap. "Kiko-chan, I'll let you have the honor in undressing me."

"Oh Akio," She giggled and used her dagger to cut his jacket and shirt open from his back and pulled untill the rest of the fabrik tore appart and she threw it off somewhere onto the field, she turned to look at Fudou and gasped. Fudou smirked. "Enjoy what you see?" He asked mockingly as he wrapped his arms around her small frame, his hand underneath her shirt, feeling her heat.

Many people told Kiko it was wrong to fall in love with a guy four years older than yourself. He would have much more experience and could use that to his advantage and make you do things you did not want to do. She was laughed at and bullied. But she had them all pay back in no time. No, this was not her first murder. And definetely not her last!

No one had understood. No one would ever understand it, but love was fickle and strikes where you least expect it. To Kiko, love was the most beautiful and wonderfull thing in the entire world! And sometimes love, as spoiled and dangerous as it was, would sometimes give birth to young rotten souls like herself, bestowing them with a cursed gift. An obsessive love so strong that they would die without it and would kill to get it!

But now he was here, sitting in front of her, his arms around her, their most intimate spaces pressed together if it weren't for a few layers of cloth. He was there and he was hers and willing to pay!

"Make me scream Kiko-chan!" He whispered huskily into her ear. "And in return I'll make you scream like you've never done before!"

And so she did, she wrapped her arms around his neck and threw her dagger at the one tatoo she didn't love like the others. On his shoulderblade, written in such an onld-fashioned curly way in simple black was the name of a dead person.

_Haruna_

She started to slash that piece of flesh continuously untill it was one bleeding mass. She ignored and enjoyed Fudou's whimpers. That was right, he was now no longer the boyfriend of that girl, he was hers now. With both Haruna's body and name done away with. A new name would decorate his muscular body from now on!

_Mizushima Kiko_

The name that would leave him screaming for more!

* * *

><p><strong>And that is the ending!<strong>

**Jezus christ thist chapter is almost 5000 words long! That's a new reccord! I believe... XD**

**Hope you liked it and I especially hope that 'Kiko Akira' likes it!**

**Next OC: Manako Kawamura by Kyoko -TanTan**

**See you all next time!**


	4. The Bleeding Blizzard

**Hi Hi everyone, and welcome back to another bloodcurdling chapter of 'Tales of a Yandere' I haven't updated so much in such a short amount of time ever since I started with FanFiction!**

**Anyway I'm a hundred percent sure non of you came to read all of my blabs so I'll make it short!**

**I don't own Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone or any of the official characters. All of the OC's used in the chapters belong to their rightfull owners.  
>Also the lyrics used at the beginnings belong to Florence Welch from Florence and the Machine!<strong>

**With all of that done and said let's finally start with the fourth chapter already!**

**Character used: Kawamura Manako by Kyoko-TanTan  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm gonna be released from behind these lines<br>And I  
>Don't care whether I live or die<br>And I'm losing blood, I'm gonna leave my bones  
>And I don't want your heart<br>It leaves me cold.**

**Leave My Body - Florence And The Machine**

* * *

><p>It was another regular day at Hakuren High, the snow in the blizzard known by many people, or rather, girls. Not only did this school offer great education and amazing after-school clubs that helped the youngsters grow into full fledged and responsible adults who could take care of both themselves and others. But to most people it was the school that contained the most famous soccer player of Hokaido , nicknamed the bearkiller and a lover of all kinds of wintersports.<p>

In other words, this could be non other that Fubuki Shirou himself.

Oh, how girls qould squeel and pass out in the hallways as he passed by and, only every now and then, would flash a kind smile at his everlasting crowd of hyperactive fangirls. He was treated like a celebrity and in a way he was, but even with all the attention he would get, the mountains of valentines cards and even bigger piles of handmade chocolate he got on a regular base, he stayed his normal, kind-hearted self.

And sure all of the girls would get jealous whenever he gave a little more attention to one of them, and when I say little I mean like a teeny tiny weeny winy bit more. It frustrated many when someone succeeded where they had failed, ofcourse not everyone could make the cut or even dare to take the nervebreaking step to even go as far as say something to him. But that didn't discourage them.

In fact, there was one who never gave up at all. Even for someone like her.

Her name?

Kawamura Manako, a girl who went unnoticed by many but still stood out. She had long, gracefull, lavender colored hair that was always tied into a low ponytail, her bangs swept to the side. Her peachy skintone and eyes that could keep you locked up within their gaze. A pair of pale yellow eyes would follow her beloved soccer player around wherever or whenever he went.

There was no denying it, she loved Fubuki, and even that was a sad understatement. She was obsessed with him, she wanted to be with him, she wanted him to love her and force her crazy hearted love onto him. But do you know what happens when people love something so incredibly much it becomes an unhealthy kind of obsession? Such a strong feeling that can turn into something much more dangerous and far more darker.

Not many know it, that's because not many people have such strong feelings towards their loved one that it turnes insane enough to deform precious love into devious hatred. A hatred so strong that going as far as killing or hurting them is only the innocent expression of their feelings towards them. Then why did no one understand it?

It frustrated her that no one seemed to get it, it made her angry, no, angre wasn't good enough to describe this feeling that ached in her chest and made her fingers itch in anticipation of something terrible! It flared up whenever some stupid, ignorant, little whining pest threw herself in front of Fubuki's feet to get a little attention from him, and she, as rotten as her soul had become, thought of it as a deadly sin only death could suit as punishment.

And death comes at people at a slow and agonizing pace that leaves them feeling both irritated and scared at the same time. But most of all, death appears next to you when you least expect it, ready to take you away to something beautiful or something horrifying!

Kawamura Manako was that kind of girl who'd drag you into the deepest fiery pits of Hell itself to watch you suffer and hear you scream in pain. Something she could never get enough of!

* * *

><p>Fubuki walked through the corridors of Hakuren High, the school he loved just as much as the Jr. High school it was connected to. Most of the people who graduated from Hakuren Jr. High went directly to Hakuren High, only a handfull of people choose other schools because it fitted their future dreams more and managed to guide them towards that distant aim.<p>

He wanted to be a professional football player after he would graduate, or maybe become the coach at his Jr. High school. 'Cause there was one thing he liked more than playing soccer, and that was teaching it to others and see them grow through time and practice.

He stopped in the lockerroom and grabbed his keys from his pocket and opened number 19-27-11, his locker was normally cleaned up very well, but a small pile of pink, red, purple or simply white envelopes fell onto the ground. All of them said: 'To Fubuki' or 'To Fubuki-senpai'.

He sighed and picked them all up, carefully putting them in his bag. Don't be mistaken, he thought it was nice from the girls to take the time and send him so many flattering letters, but sometimes, he wondered why all of those girls wanted him. His friends were just as good as he was, they were all just as kind, funny and talented soccerplayers as he was.

The sound of a pair of running footsteps came closer and Fubuki turned around to meet a pair of pale yellow eyes. Her lavender colored hair was a little messy from her run, but with a quick brush of her fingers did she manage to get the wild locks of hair to fall flat and smooth against her scalp. She was panting slightly as she waved a little coolness to herself.

She was wearing the standard Haruken school uniform. In his opinion it was cute, much cuter than the uniforms of Jr. High, which was meant to cover the girls from head to toe to keep them warm. The High school uniform consisted of a white blouse with short, puffed sleeves, a dark red ribbon around her neck and and a dark green skirt with a white stripe around the edge.

The girl grabbed for a few keys in her pocket when she finally noticed him. She looked up and waved awkwardly at him.

"Good morning," She greeted.

"Good morning," He replied. "Are you new? I've never seen you around before!"

The girl turned away from him for a second, she looked a little hurt but concealed it with a gentle smile.

"Actually, no," She replied, sounding a little bitter. "I've been here for a very, very long time."

"I see," Fubuki replied. And that's when he noticed that her clothes weren't dusted with snow or rain, nor was she carrying a jacket or any kind of protection from the harsch northern winds outside. "Didn't you bring anything warmer?"

"What?" She asked a little surprised.

"Your clothes aren't covered in snow, there's a small blizzard outside right?"

"My mom dropped me off," She replied. "She wouldn't let me walk those five minutes to school, afraid I would freeze to death halfway through."

He chuckled in reply.

"I've got to go," The girl said and wanted to turn around and walk away.

"Wait!" Fubuki called after her, stopping this unknown girl in her tracks. "What's your name?"

The girl smiled at him before replying, and most certainly starting the mess Fubuki was about to throw himself into.

"Manako, my name is Kawamura Manako." She replied. "Be sure to remember that name Fubuki-kun! We'll meet again soon!"

And she turned around and walked around the corner, disappearing from his sight. Fubuki wanted to run after her and ask what she'd meant by that but when he had turned around the very same corner she had passed by, he was met with an empty corridor.

Come to think of it, she probably wanted to get her books for her classes. But she left with none instead.

Fubuki shrugged it off and went to his own class instead, paying extra attention to the girl's looks this time, wondering if he could recognize Manako between them. Unfortunately for him non of them matched the image he had of her. Non of their eyes were pale enough, no one had such lavender hair as she had. And those with peachy skincolors had non of the other traits as well!

He sighed and slumped in his chair, trying to pay attention to the teacher and the lecture of today.

No one saw a pair of pale yellow eyes turn a scary dark purple color, and they all failed to hear the evil chuckle echoing through the corridors into the classrooms and dying in the cold outside air.

That night Fubuki dreamed of the mistery girl who had managed to invade his mind and wouldn't budge to move from her Hellish throne in his unconscious state. Cold sweat was running down his back and he was panting heavily while he trashed around, fighting with his own bedsheets that felt like they were strangling him.

_"Ara..." A sweet voice mused from an unknown corner of his mind. "Are you having a nightmare? Poor Shirou, don't worry though, I'll drive the impurities away, I'll kill them all, kill them all and paint the walls lovely red. Is that what you want Shirou? Tell me!"_

He couldn't mutter a single word in his state.

_"Why aren't you looking at me Shirou?" Manako asked as she appeared from the darkness. "Why wont you look at me? Why do you keep looking at all the other girls? Am I not good enough for you?! You'll regret that Fubuki Shirou!" She cursed and shouted and her eyes turned dark purple again and started to glow, the sight of her made him shiver and he whimpered unconsciously underneath her accusing gaze. "I'll kill everything you glance at untill there's nothing left to see and you'll only have eyes for me!"_

_She wrapped her arms around his neck, burrying her face in his neck and pressing her lips against the spot where she could feel his pulse, which fastened to a rappid pace._

_"You'll be mine forever Shirou, mine and mine alone!"_

Fubuki woke up with a shout and kept panting as his heart hammered against his chest, sending a searing pain through his body. He felt like he was suffocating and threw the blankets off of him and stood up, almost falling back onto his bed when his vision started to blur from his sudden actions and started to take off his clothes which were damp with sweat.

He walked towards his bathroom and turned on the shower, the water was cold, but he didn't care. He needed to get that voice out of his head, and warmth probably wouldn't do him any good at the moment anyway.

An hour later he stepped back into his bed, wearing new pajamas and sleeping above the blankets, his body still flaring with heat. He fell asleep after one final glance at his alarm clock.

It was 4:29 A.M.

He woke up the next moment feeling terrible. He looked in the mirror, he was as pale as a sheet of paper and looked as vulnerable as one. As if he could be torn apart at any moment. Last night's nightmare came running back and he unconsciously started to shake.

He shook his head feaverishly to clear his mind and threw a little water in his face before grabbing a towel and heading downstairs to make himself something to eat. He would feel better after a few slices of toast and a very strong cup of coffee!

When he arrived at school he did feel better but not completely fine either. And as he made his way to his homeroom class did he notice that the normally stamped and fully crowded school had turned silent. Almost to silent for his liking.

"Fubuki-kun?" A sweet voice asked, sounding rather concerned.

He jerked around, meeting a pair of frowning, pale yellow eyes.

"Stay away from me!" Fubuki exclaimed.

A hurt look crossed Manako's face but was soon exchanged with a shadow that sticked around a little longer.

"I just wanted to ask if you're okay," She said in a timid voice, sounding as though she was on the verge of tears. "You looked freaked out and sick so I was only worried!"

Fubuki, immediately regretting his outburst, appologized.

"I'm sorry Kawamura-san," He said, feeling ashamed. He had let himself get scared because of a nightmare, nothing more but an illusion of the human mind.

"It's okay really," She assured him.

"Where is everyone?" Fubuki asked.

"Most people caught a cold yesterday in the blizzard," She replied and a sinister look appeared in her eyes that faded even faster. But Fubuki was sure he hadn't imagined it, maybe, maybe she was a bit scary after all! "Don't expect them to return soon, they'll be out for quite a while!" A smile had crept onto her face.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Never mind, I need to go, or I'll be _late_," She said and waved off his question.

He wanted to stop her again. But just like the other day, when she had disappeared around the cornor, again, she was gone, once again.

He tried to shake of the nasty feeling waving over him, the way she had spoken made him feel all cold and dead from the inside.

When class had started and the teacher went down the very, very small checklist of names another heavy blizzard started to roar around the school. A big heap of snow fell from the roof with a loud rumbling, making Fubuki shiver, avalances still made him feel uncomfortable. He looked outside for a second, noticing how the snow was coloring red. The snow started to melt rapidly from the warmth that came from the dark substance and soon enough cut of body parts started to appear from the melting peak.

Many heads with poked out eyes were staring at him accusingly from behind the window. All of those heads had belonged to girls, their long hair and additional accesories had given it away, but what scared him witless was the fact that all of those heads belonged to his female school mates!

Without saying another word Fubuki fleed from the classroom, needing to get some fresh air to calm down and find a reason for all of his hallucinations.

He was stopped in his tracks when he entered the big hall of Hakuren High. In the middle, dancing elegantly on the tips of her toes in a pool of blood that came bigger by the second, was Kawamura Manako, giggling menacly while her white shoes were tainted whenever she stepped back into the puddle.

Not that she seemed to care about it either.

Her sweet voice carried over to where he was standing and her wicked song full of blood and death rang in his ears as he tried to look away from the horrible sight in front of him. But to no avail.

"Ripping hearts from one's chest and tearing eyes from their sockets,

Blood being spilled by the knife in my pocket.

Dancing in death while you listen to what I sing,

These are a few of my favorite things!"

She stopped dancing and turned to face Fubuki.

"Hello Shirou." She greeted him like they were old friends. "Did you like my little song?"

"No!" He replied. "It was awefull!"

Her bangs fell over her eyes and her smile turned into a grimace.

"I had hoped you, of all people, would like my song! I wrote it especially for you. I cut the words from their throats and write them on the walls with blood! Especially for you! And now you're telling me it's not good enough for you?!"

He wanted to throw something back but the words: cut from their throats, kept ringing in his ears! He felt the urge to run, a pleed to escape from whatever was going to happen here, and whatever that it was that was about to happen was probably something he didn't want to stick around for to find out!

"You're crazy!" He muttered.

"Thank you," She replied with a smile. "But I'm afraid compliments wont save you anymore Shirou, your beloved friends, teammates and those nasty, pushy little vixens who you'd call admirerers, have already paid the price for your stulidity!"

"What do you mean?"

"Look around, and tell me what it is that you see!"

And so he did, and he discovered his biggest nightmares collected in and scattered around a single room! All around him, surrounding him, locking him, sealing his escape route, were the corpses of his former classmates, his former teammates and friends! All of them were beheaded. And all of them were dead and cold!

He gasped for air and sank to his knees as hot tears started to burn behind his eyes and a wave of uncontrollable fear started to spread through his body. All the from his heart down to his toes and the tips of his fingers untill only a shaking little mess was left that was once a strong and cheerfull person!

"Shirou," Mused a sweet voice as a hand came into his view, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look up into a pair of dark purple eyes. "There's something I want to show you! Walk with me!"

She stood up and turned on her heel to walk away, expecting him to follow him. When he didn't make any movement at all she stopped and jerked around, wearing a dangerously angry expression on her face as she threw a very long blade into his chest. Piercing his heart almost instantly killing him.

He screamed in pain as Manako grabbed his collar and forced him to get off of the ground and walk. She guided him to the very edge of the hall. There was a table placed against the wall burnt out candles and withered flowers on the table. And she pointed at a photi hanging above the table.

"Look!" She ordered and he looked straight into a kindly smiling Manako, but she looked different, younger too but her eyes were gold instead of pale yellow.

"That's my photo," Manako explained as she wrapped Fubuki's arms around herself. "They hung it up after my death."

This statement was anything Fubuki had not seen comming. Manako... Was dead? Then what was happening around here? The dead can't come back from the death... Unless...!

"You're a ghost!" Fubuki said.

"More like a vengefull spirit with regrets!" Manako replied and turned around to look him in the eyes. "You see Shirou, I regretted something! Something unbelievable! I never met my true live, my Prince Charming, my Knight in shining armour. I never got the chance to meet my soulmate and be with him!"

"What has that to do with me?" Fubuki asked as he started to shake and fell to his knees grabbing his shirt as his chest ached immensely.

She sat down next to him and hung over him to look into his eyes.

"Everything!" She replied. "You see! You're the only one who can see me, now that I'm dead! I died on the age of 19 on the 27 of Novembre 4:29 A.M.! Do those numbers sound anywhere familiar to you?"

They did. He had fallen back asleep at 4:29 in the morning after his nightmare dillema, and 19-27-11 was the numbre of his locker!

"Why me?" He asked weakly feeling his strength seep away through his fingers as he fighted to stay conscious.

"Because I love you Fubuki Shirou!" She exclaimed giggling. Wrapping her arms around him and pulling him against her chest. "I love younso much I coukd just kill you right here right now!"

Before anything could stop the obsessed girl from finishing her sick plan, her second blade pierced Fubuki's back, and a second long knife pierced his heart. Fubuki took a few more desperate gasps of air before his breathing stopped completely.

Manako kissed the top of his head and a wicked grin appeared on her face as she started to drag Fubuki's corpse towards the picture on the wall. She dragged him onto the table and leaned back against the cool glass of the photo and felt herself sink through it as she took Fubuki's body with her through the frame.

Hakuren High was closed when students and teachers had run into the mass murder in the grand hall of the school. It was shut down since at least half of the students had been found dead and parents had demanded the shutdown and had blamed the teachers for the deaths of their beloved children.

Through the years the once proud Highschool of Hokaido turned into ruins. Slowly, very slowly did time eat away at the school that wasn't even worth it to be demolished. And those who dared to visit always stopped at a certain table at the very edge if the grand hall. A table covered with burnt out candles and withered flowers, a photograph hanging above the table.

And in the picture was she, her wicked smile on her face, one eye pale yellow and the other dark purple. And in her arms, his eyes forever closed, his heart pierced by two blades, ine from his chest and one from his back.

In the picture was all that was left of what once was Fubuki Shirou.

Kawamaru Manako, the name that haunt the abandoned corridors of his mind.

* * *

><p>The end people!<p>

I hope you liked it and I appologize if you don't! At least I can tell you that I enjoyed writing this chapter very very much!

Stay tuned for more chapters soon and I see you all on next time

Bye bye love you all!

Next OC: Akuma In by Amaya0Miyako


	5. Darkest Of Hearts

**Everyone I'm so sorry I didn't upload in such a freakin' long time!**

**I had to drag myself behind the keyboard to do this and start typing or else it wouldn't be up now! But it won't happen again, I promise!**

**So here it finally is! The fifth chapter of 'Tales of a Yandere' Enjoy!**

**I don't own Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone Galaxy or any of the official characters. The OC's belong to their rightfull owners. And the lyrics used belong to Florence Welch from Florence and the Machine.**

**OC used: Akuma In, by Amaya0Miyako**

**Now... TIME FOR A BAD JOKE!**

**I was thrilled to write this!**

**Okay joke time's over!**

**Time for the story! Enjoy this extra long chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat<strong>  
><strong>I tried to find the sound<strong>  
><strong>But then it stopped, and I was in the darkness,<strong>  
><strong>So darkness I became<strong>

**The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out**  
><strong>You left me in the dark<strong>  
><strong>No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight<strong>  
><strong>In the shadow of your heart<strong>

**Cosmic Love - Florence And The Machine (I recommend you guys to listen to this song! It's freakin' GOOD)**

* * *

><p>The sun had set a long time ago, the once lit sky had turned a very dark color, almost pitchblack if it weren't for the very few stars coloring the heaven a royal color of dark blue. The moon was out, pale white and almost in its full glory, giving everything around it a ghostly look. The streets, ofcourse, were deserted. No one in their right mind would be outside or even awake at this time of day. But then again, she never had had the right mind to think straight. And neither had he.<p>

Far away down in a dark alleyway was a very sinister figure making its way through town, his skin almost as pale as a piece of chalk while his hair was the complete opposite, a dark brown mowhawk with silver streaks. His blue, shark-like eyes throwing daggers at whatever their gaze could find. It was that very same angered expression that tickled her interest, that very same glare that had caught her attention and had thrown him into the mess that would be his end.

It wasn't the first time she had been up this late to watch him sneak around, nor would it be the last time. Her eyes already followed him wherever he went, his life locked away behind her blue orbs, almost white in its paleness and challenging the moon's bright rays of spooky light. She smirked, her lips are red, such an incredible color that people start wondering wether it's natural or maybe just lipstick. Or if that blood red color really is make up or not.

Only she would have the answer to that, everyone else who knew had disappeared a long time ago, vanished to the point where they could never be found again.

How she had loved their screams as she had cut out their hearts, though non of them were dark enough for her liking, some didn't even had a spot of darkness on them to spoil it's pureness. That's what would anger her, she would then grab her needles, long, fine and slim silver needles though the tips were rusted because she never cleaned off the blood that was spilled onto it whenever it would pierce a human body, she would tear the heart apart first before she would put it back together, joining the edges with neat and sturdy stitches. In the end she would give her "hand made" presents to one of her many siblings who all had their own hunts but always appreciated her diabolical presents.

"Akio-chan," She mused, her pale hand reaching out for him from the rooftop she was standing on. "We'll meet soon my darling."

After her last words died down, she disappeared into the darkness of the nearby shadows her eyes the same pitch black color.

* * *

><p><strong>- Normal P.O.V. - The following day<strong>

It was a very normal day like all the others, the sun was out, shining brightly in an abnormally blue sky with no cloud daring to trespass in this blue desert that was teasing all of the students in their classrooms who were trying to pay attention to whatever lecture they were given. The teachers however did not seem to pay any attention to the heavenly weather circumstances, for they kept on going with their boring citation while the poor kids were groaning slightly while their pens tried to keep up with their teacher's speaking.

One of the kids however, the rebel of class F-13, the one most feared in all of Jr. highschool was sitting lazily in his chair, hanging slightly backwards as he let his history lesson fly by without even paying attention.

"Nevermind," He thought as he shifted his gaze from the window to the clock, class wouldn't be over in another thirty minutes or so. "I'll _borrow_ it from a classmate." A creepy smile crept on Fudou's face at the mere thought of how he would scare the living daylight out of his well chosen victim before they would drop their bags and run off crying towards their mommies.

"Fudou-san," The teacher said, gaining his attention. "Could you tell us where exactly we left off? What we just discussed and at which time period we are now?"

"Tch." Was all response she got. "Curse that woman," Fudou thought darkly, his face twisting into a deep scowl that made the students around him flinch a little. "Thinks she made a smart move just now huh, well two can play at this game."

"Well, since you asked so nicely Manako-sensei," He replied in a dangerously kind voice as the scowl disappeared from his face leaving no trace whatsoever of its earlier presence. "We left off at the French Revolution, one of the bloodiest periods of all time and you just told us about the dicapitation of Mary-Antionette who, in my opinion, looks a little like you sensei."

"I beg your pardon?" His teacher replied, a little startled. It wasn't where she had left off at all! They weren't that far yet, although the French revolution was correct they had not yet started on the beheadings of the aristocracy.

"Mary-Antionette, quite a foul woman don't you agree, so full of herself, so stingy, so needy of attention of her ugly husband and expensive dresses." Fudou continued, enjoying the shocked expression his teacher was now wearing. "She was a fool, exceeded the levels of stupidity what eventually became her downfall. I believe that she got what she deserved, she was locked up, disgraced and eventually beheaded."

"F..fudou! Th..tha...that's e..en..enough!" The poor teacher stuttered in a soft voice, for Fudou's kind expression had become so dark that his glare felt like daggers and she could not look away from his shark-like, dark blue eyes.

"The fools shall be leaded to the gallows," Fudou continued, ignoring his sensei's protests but fully enjoying the scene playing both in front of and around him. "We'll cut of their hair, tie them up and leave them at the mercy of the blade. It always takes the side of the mere people, its execution quicker then its judgement, once again the blade will fall and dislodge the head from the body. Foolish thoughts and foolish actions will and shall not be combined anymore in this foul body that once belonged to the living."

"F...Fu..Fudou!"

"Sensei?" He asked innocently, though his face spoke for itself and showed the exact opposite towards the scared woman. "Don't you think it would be much nicer if your thoughts could no longer confuse your body into doing all those stupid things you have been doing up untill now?"

"Y..yamete!"

"One little cut is all it takes sensei! Think about it, how nice it would be to be freed from your stupidity! I could help you take that step? Finish you off..."

That's when the poor woman couldn't take it anymore, her mind broke down as Fudou, as merciless as he was, a perfect example of the hatred of the people of the Revolution, kept talking about how he would love to see her head in a dirty basket to show it off later towards his comrades who feared him as much as he feared her now. But who would try to turn against him, the demon of the jr. high schools, rhumoured to possess a heart as pitch black as the night itself!

Fudou knew she only needed one more push before she would run away screaming, so he stood up, earning the reaction he had been expecting as he grinned while he watched his teacher flee from the classroom screaming and crying like a little child. A few of his fellow students got up, wanting to follow their teacher but stopped in their actions when the chairman entered. He didn't look all too happy, which meant that he had witnessed their sensei running away screaming.

"Can someone tell me what that was all about?" He asked sternly to the class, although his eyes were fixed on Fudou who wore the most innocent expression again and looking rather confused. As if the sudden leave of his homeroom teacher was as much as a mistery to him as to the chairman.

"I don't now Raimon-san," Fudou said, who had even managed to sound as confused as possible. "She got a call, I don't know from who, but... she suddenly left."

The chairman took in his lies, he did not believe any of them, but when he saw the others nod in agreement he sighed and wondered how he was going to handle this new-found problem. It already was quite rare to find people who were willing to teach on a school that Fudou was attending.

"I'll see into this later," He thought to himself before he turned his attention back to the children who were looking expectantly at him with their big, almost scared looking eyes. "Well, the reason why I'm dropping by today is because I have some good news to share with all of you today! I had hoped to find this class in their normal history lesson, but, oh well, we can't have everything going perfect!"

Fudou really wanted the man to just cut to the case and felt his impatience grow by the second.

"But the reason I am here today is because I have a new classmate to introduce you to." He said. "You can come in now,"

Their eyes all went to the door and just in their point of view, standing hesitantly in the doorpost as if not sure wether to come in or not, was a small girl. Her skin was quite pale, but had a refined porcelan-like texture to it, her eyes were also a very pale color, icy blue yet they looked almost white. Her hair on the contrary, was completely white, like freshly fallen snow and was tied in a low ponytail with a light blue ribbon. The fine white curls reached the upper part of her back and fell neatly between her shoulderblades.

"Don't worry Akuma-san, they wont bite." The chairman assured her, she looked around the classroom one more time before she finally stepped in. A few 'aawhs' could be heard, especially from the guys, the girls all looked at her silently. Taking in their new rival, and they all agreed and had to admit that this girl was really adorable.

"H..hello everyone," She stuttered softly. "I..I'm A..Akuma In, n..nice to m..meet all of y..y..you." She finished her greeting with a small bow towards her new classmates. A few mutters were spread through the class, because not everyday did you get to meet a person who was literally named 'demon'.

"Akuma-san came all the way from Hokkaido, so I want you to be nice to her as she settles here in Tokyo." The chairman continued. He gently squeezed her shoulder as he pointed out her seat, which was all the way in the back of the room in the left cornor. The lamps in that cornor had stopped working a few days ago but still weren't replaced.

Fudou never looked away from her small frame as she made her way through the rows of seats untill she finally reached her own desk and settled down. Blue met blue as their gazes met, the dark blue of his eyes clashing violently against the cool icy blue of hers. He didn't know exactly what it was, but for some reason this girl didn't seem to get even the slightest bit nervous or scared when he looked at her. Hadn't she heard the rhumours?

* * *

><p>It took a good half hour before the teacher finally returned, although she didn't look a hundred percent convinced to return to her class for she still had that devastated look in her eyes and small strands of hair standing upstraight on her head. Clearly she wasn't ready yet to stand in front of her class again, or to stand in front of Fudou again who was giving her quite a few evil looks to frighten the poor woman even more.<p>

But Fudou didn't get long to joke around because the class was over before he could send enother tearifying glare her way just to see her shit her pants in fright. And as soon as the school bell rang, indicating not only the end of class but the end of school as well. The tearified woman ran again, this time to the safety of her home where she could sink on her couch and forget all of her worries with her new-found best friend. Wine.

Everyone else quickly packed their stuff and followed their teacher out of the classroom. A few girls and guys too gathered around In's table, bombarding her with questions.

"Ne, ne In-chan, what kind of schoolclubs were you in? A sport one? A creative one?"

"Akuma-san, that's quite an interesting name, but you look more like an angel to me!"

"Oi, yoshitaka-kun don't go hitting on the new girl!"

It irritated Fudou quite a bit to see his damned classmates get so obsessed over this new girl, she wasn't some kind of fairground attraction, nothing for their amusement. So he barged over there immediately freaking the group out by his dark aura which, funnilly enough, didn't seem to bother Akuma In at all. One could almost say she looked rather amused and impressed rather than scared or intimidated!

"You lot get lost already!" He hissed lowly and the group that had gathered around In dispatched quicker than their teacher had run out of the building mere minutes ago.

"Thank you for getting rid of them for me," The girl said in a tone completely different from a few minutes ago. She sounded much less scared than the girl who had introduced herself in front of the class half an hour ago.

"I did not do it for you newbie," Fudou simply replied.

"I still appreciate it though." She replied, a teasing smile playing on her lips.

"Still, if they were bothering you that much, why didn't you just send them away?" Fudou asked, his curiousity getting the better of himself.

"I thought it would be impolite to tell them they could just fuck off, right?" The girl replied giggling slightly. "If you ask me, I'd say overwhelming the "new girl" with millions of questions on her first day would be rude instead of kind curiousity."

Fudou wanted to reply to this but just as he was about to open his mouth a big strand of hair happily jumped free from the neat bunch of gracefull curls on her back and peaked out quite violently according to the rest of her hair.

"Damn it!" The girl cursed. "Why wont you stay down you damned hair!" She used her hands to force the strand back into its curly uniform but it wouldn't budge. Instead, more strands started to disobey her wishes as peak after peak broke free from its curly prison and jumped out of formation untill even the ribbon couldn't hold them back anymore and tore.

The two of them watched the soft blue silk slowly float towards the ground.

"Wild hair?" Fudou asked, one eyebrow raised in amusement as he bend over to pick up the ribbon.

"It.. it takes a few hours to tame it." In replied, she looked a little.. flabbergasted?

"Why don't you leave it like this?"

"Huh?"

"I hate people who try to hide what they really are," Fudou replied as a dark shadow fell over his face.

This caused the white haired girl to smirk instead of looking surprised at his sudden statement.

"So you hate lies huh?" She asked. "You rather have the truth instead of people lying to you to protect you or more often themselves? How come you became so allergic to them? Bad experiences as a child perhaps?"

Fudou's eyes widened a little at her last comment, but he regained his confidence a moment later, she couldn't possibly know about his past! Could she?

"Ne Fudou-san," In started, earning Fudou's full attention again. "Can I a..."

She couldn't finish whatever she was going to say, because another classmate stormed into the room interupting the two of them in their conversation.

"In-chan! There you are!" One of her fellow female students exclaimed, she gasped when she saw Fudou so close to the new students. "We've been looking for you!" She said a little softer as she walked up to the girl but never took her eyes off of Fudou. "Come on In-chan, let's go!"

And without another word spoken, the girl grabbed In's wrist and dragged her out of the classroom, leaving behind a very confused and very angered Fudou. In let herself be dragged all the way to the locker room where her classmate finally released her and sighed in relieve as she sank to the ground.

"Thank God In-chan!" She said between her pants. "You should be really carefull around him, he's dangerous!"

"What do you mean?" In asked, although she wasn't really interested in hearing the answer. She knew everything already what she wanted to know about her wicked warlock.

"Fudou Akio," She said, casually saying his first name which caused In's anger to raise a little. She could almost feel it boil underneath her pale skin. "You have to stay away from him for your own good!"

"How can you possibly know what's good for me?" In asked the girl who had finally stood up and was now facing the girl. She had a questioning look on her face.

"In-chan?"

"DON'T!" In hissed. "Don't call me by my first name!"

"Nani? But.. In-chan!"

"First you interupt my talk with Akio-chan, then you drag me away from him," In growled as a dark aura took over her, her icy blue eyes started to turn darker and the small girl seemed to grow little by little. "You even have the filthy guts to tell me to stay away from him, who do you think you are? Know your place HUMAN!"

No one saw what happened that afternoon in the locker room, no one would ever know what had happened to the poor girl who became a victim of In's rage.

* * *

><p>The next day everything started pretty the same as the day before. Another bloody hot day with a teasing blue sky and students once again locked up in their classrooms. The class of room F-13 was packed with students, all of them wondering where their teacher was who still hadn't arrived even though first period had started twenty minutes ago!<p>

"Hey has any of you seen Hikari-chan lately?"

"No why?"

"Her mother called my mother, saying she hadn't come home last night!"

"Huh? That's strange, maybe she stayed over with a friend last night!"

"But why didn't she tell her own mother?"

"That really is strange, but I'm sure everything is fine!"

"Oi Fudou!"

Fudou was snapped out of his thoughts by one of the few people who he could call his friend. One red eye was looking at him as he sat down in the chair in front of him, the other was covered by an eyepatch! His light, teal colored hair fell down to his shoulders.

"What do you want Sakuma?"

"You seemed a little lost just now," Sakuma simply replied. "What did I miss yesterday? Made anyone cry?"

"Just our homeroom teacher," Fudou replied. "Pathetic little crybaby she was."

"Huh, good for you!" Sakuma replied with a slight grin.

They were interupted in the middle of their small talk when Akuma In entered the classroom. All eyes were on her, some widened as they saw the transformation she had gone through. Her hair was no longer tied together in a low ponytail with neat curls lacing her upper back. It was now loose and messy, defiant white spikes decorating her face which had a confident smirk on it.

She was no longer the innocent, shy little girl she was yesterday. No she stood tall and proud in front of the class as they kept looking at her. Fudou however smirked at her appearance. She had done as he had told her, to leave her hair as it was.

"Wow, who's that?" Sakuma asked.

"Akuma In," Fudou replied.

"New?"

"No, she was just invisible up untill now."

"Jezus Fudou, got out on the wrong side of the bed this morning or something?"

"Non of your f*cking business!"

In made her way through the tables untill she reached her dark cornor where her own desk was placed. The light still wasn't fixed, and it seemed like breaking down was a contagious thing because a couple of other lamps started to flicker untill a second one broke with a loud crack, scaring some of the students. In however stayed completely calm and even seemed to enjoy the little bit of chaos.

She had her eyes closed and took a deep breath, and when she opened her eyes, one could swear they saw them turning pitch and pitch black for a second before they reverted back to their usual icy blue.

* * *

><p>Class was dismissed, their teacher never showed up, so they were free untill the second hour would begin. Fudou stayed in his seat, staring out of the window with a bored look in his eyes. While another pair of eyes never left his frame as they looked at him from the darkened cornor from the room.<p>

"Oi, Fudou," Sakuma poked his arm.

"What da f*ck do you want."

"The new girl can't take her eyes off of you," Sakuma said while grinning. "I think she got a crush on you,"

"Oh really?" Fudou asked sceptically as he threw a glare In's way who only giggled at his reaction but reverted her attention anyway. She was writing something down, and Fudou could tell by the way the end of the pen wiggled she was quickly writing, as if she would lose her train of thought if she slowed down.

"She seems a little... off though," Sakuma said slowly, trying to find the right words to say without getting Fudou's anger over him.

"What do you mean?"

"Can't you tell? She has something strange about her, something dark she seems to carry with her wherever she goes!"

"You're probably just imagining things again Sakuma."

"I'm not imagining anything Fudou, if only you would get your stupid head out of your arse you'd be able to see it too!" Sakuma snapped.

Fudou just 'tch'-ed him but was actually angered by what he had said. He was snapped out of his anger by the sound of a pen being snapped in two and a few surprised and scared gasps.

He looked over at In, her intire cornor was covered with the red ink of her pen. A shiver went up his spine as the red of the ink looked very similar to blood. In just looked surprised at first as she clenched and unclenched her hand repeatedly, the broken remains of her pen fell to the ground as her surprised look made way for a more sinister one as she saw her red hand. She held it in front of her face before she looked back at Fudou because she felt his stare burning in the side of her head.

She smiled kindly at him. But she looked a little appologetic too.

In was brought to the nurse to get the ink cleaned of her body and clothes. Her cornor was also given a little cleaning service as for the second time in a row, class was dismissed.

* * *

><p>Sakuma walked through the shopping mall street, a route he walked on a daily basis on his way to and from school. If he turned here left he could take a short-cut to his house. He took a look at his wristwatch. It was quite late, he'd still have to do grocery shopping too before he would go to Fudou's house. He looked up and saw the sky darkening too. Strange, it wasn't six P.M. yet and it was already getting darker?<p>

He accelerated his pace and entered the small ally, he kept walking and turned right, only to be stopped in his tracks when the path he'd usually take was closed. A solid wall stood between him and his way home. He stood there wondering about it for a few moments untill he shrugged it off and turned around to walk back.

Unfortunately for him, he walked into another obstacle. No wall this time, no this time it was a person.

Sakuma fell on the ground as he groaned a little.

"Sakuma-san, are you allright?" A feminine voice asked.

He looked up to meet a pair of icy blue eyes looking down at him, they didn't look worried though. As a matter of fact, they carried no expression, whatsoever. They were as blank and almost as white as a sheet of paper that was yet to be filled. It made him feel both awkward and a little scared. What was she doing here anyway?

"Uh.. Oh Akuma-san," He said as he quickly lifted himself from the ground. "I was actually on my way home but.."

"You hit a.. dead end, right?" She asked with an innocent smile on her face that seemed more erie than cute.

"Well, yeah I guess you can say that... ahaha" Sakuma said and laughed a little awkwardly. "Well I guess I have to find another route home! See you tomorow at school!" He wanted to leave the ally as fast as possible and just go home, he had that nasty feeling again, crawling under his skin and waiting to pop out right before the terrible stuff would happen.

"Sakuma-kun, where are you going sakuma-kun?" In mused, she hadn't turned around so her slender back was facing the poor boy who was being lured in one of her devious traps. "I set you up nice but it's long till we're done,"

A solid wall rose before Sakuma's feet, stopping a metre or two above his head. His breath was caught somewhere in his throat as he was thrown of his feet due to the impact. His eyes widened as he turned around to the girl who was almost transforming before his very own eyes.

She became taller and if possible even skinnier than she already was. The bones of her ribcase almost stood out and a pair of dark, demon wings unfolded themselves from underneath her shoulderblades. She turned around to Sakuma, tapping her lips with her index finger, telling him to keep quiet while her nails grew longer and much sharper, they were about an inch long and a velvet red color.

A long tail in the same red color came into sight and it sweeped playfully from side to side while her icy blue eyes became blacker than the darkest night. It didn't take Sakuma long to process what was going on. His survival instincts kicked in and the poor boy desperately tried to climb over the wall but it was too high for him. A scream was torn from his throat when he was grabbed by his shoulder, spun around and slammed violently against the brick wall.

"Sakuma-kun, please keep it down a little Sakuma-kun," The female demon continued to muse. "We don't want to be interupted now Sakuma-kun!"

The boy could only gasp for air when In raised her other clawed hand holding seven needles in total. Each of them was about three inches long, the points were long, slim and silver in color while the heads all had a different color.

"Wha.. What are you going to do with those?" Sakuma asked in a little voice that was laced with fright.

The demon chuckled at the sound of his weak and trembling voice. "Sakuma-kun, don't you worry about it Sakuma-kun! I'm just going to punish you Sakuma-kun, punish you for the sins you have commited. Don't be fraid Sakuma-kun, it'll only hurt..." Her smile turned into a devious grin while she spoke and another wall like a lid slid over the little stone box she created. It turned darker and darker in the trap she made.

And the last thing Sakuma saw before it went completely dark, was her raised hand, a needle clenched in her claw. When darkness was all he could see, pain was all he could feel.

_"Sakuma-kun, Sakuma-kun, is it hurting you Sakuma-kun?"_

* * *

><p>Fudou wondered where Sakuma was, he was sitting on the couch in the livingroom the tv remote in his hand, zapping impatiently from channel to channel hoping to find something that would distract him enough to stop thinking about his friend who was, for the first time in years, late!<p>

He managed to wait and sit around for another fifteen minutes before he groaned quite loudly and jumped up from the couch. He stalked over to the front door, not even bothering to grab a coat or keys or even close or lock the door. No he just walked out, besides no one would dare to cross his house which was at the dead end of a street in the more poor districts of town.

He was too distracted by his anger to hear the frequent and eerie chuckle that echoed through the air or the sound of beating wings cutting their way through the sky right above his head.

"Akio-chan, Akio-chan. Where are you going Akio-chan?" The same voice sung, too far away for Fudou to hear, yet the plastered smile on her face did not falter. "I'm watching you Akio-chan, I can hear your heart beat Akio-chan! I want that heart of yours Akio-chan!"

Fudou kept on walking to God knows where, totally oblivious to the demon who was watching him from afar.

**- In P.O.V. -**

I watched him closely as he entered street after street, searching vigorously for the house of his friend. He was lost, I could see it. His face had a desperate look on it, it looked so cute it took me alt of self-controll not to dive down and sweep him off of his feet.

"No!" I told myself. "I have to let him come to me!"

"But that'll take forever! Let's just ambush him!" A small voice only I could hear said.

"Absolutely not!" I snapped. "We need his heart Yan, but he needs to give it to us."

"Why can't we just take it?" The voice in my head asked.

"I like it better when they freely give it to me," I replied.

"But if he wont?"

"Then I leave it to you." I said with a smirk on my lips. "After all, stealing someone's head is your specialty!"

I bent forward and felt myself falling down in a rapid pace I leaned in to the left and disappeared behind a few buildings. I reached out to the glass windows, my long nails instantly left a few deep claw marks. When I pulled my hand back to check the result I could say it had done the desired effect.

My nails were now sharper than ever.

**- Normal P.O.V. -**

"Damn you Sakuma, if only you hadn't been late I wouldn't have had to cross through town like this," Fudou cursed underneath his breath, gritting his teeth as he shot a death glare to a couple of kids who started crying instantly. "You little piece of shit. Where the Hell are you?"

"My my, Fudou-san, don't get Hell involved in your problems," A female voice said. Her tonee was rather mockery but the smile on her lips looked rather amused. "What's wrong? Looking for someone?"

"Oh, it's just you," Fudou said and let out a frustrated growl. "I'm looking for Sakuma, have you seen him by any chance?"

"Sakuma-san?" The girl asked innocently as if she knew nothing. She brought her hand to her cheeck as if she was thinking of possible places where she could have seen the teal-haired guy. "I believe I have not seen him,"

"Ugh this is f*cking great!" Fudou cursed, it only caused In's smile to widen.

"If you want I can help you search," In proposed.

"No I don't need your help, I'm perfectly capable of finding him myself." Fudou snapped at her which caused her smile to falter a little but it stayed perfectly in position nontheless.

"Ofcourse, I understand," She replied and a shadow fell over her eyes. "But how about a little game to make this search worth your time and enjoyable?"

"What do you mean?" Fudou asked a little confused.

"It's like a treasure hunt!" In replied. "Whoever finds it first is the winner."

"I don't have the time or feel like doing any games right now."

"I never said you had a choice Fudou-san!" In replied. "So let me tell you this, he's not here! Try again."

"What the Hell are you talking about?" He asked her sceptically.

"You'll see," She replied misteriously. "Then, if you'll excuse me Fudou-san, I'll be going then. Oh and please, do not involve Hell in your misery... again..."

She turned around and walked away the streetlights started flickering and whenever she passed one, the lamp would break with a loud crack before the glass would shatter. Fudou swallowed, maybe Sakuma had been right about her, she was a little strange after all. And he wasn't sure wether he wanted to know what exactly was so off about this girl who seemed so pure from time to time.

But if that was true, what had that shadow been that had fallen over her eyes mere moments ago? Or that crazy situation with the pen and the ink that looked so much like blood? How come this girl seemed to transform over and over again only in the matter of seconds?

Fudou shrugged it off and tried to calm down when he felt his heart beating painfully fast. He kept on walking and turned right, then left and right again and followed the immensely long road untill he reached... dead end? But this road was supposed to end at Sakuma's house!

"He's not here Fudou-san," In whispered in his ear and he turned around quickly to meet In's grinning face, her eyes were as icy blue as ever but they had a dark glint in them. It set Fudou on edge as she kept staring at him. "Try again,"

"How did you get here?"

"My my, such a curious boy!" She chuckled. "Try again Fudou-san..."

"OI! Wait!" He called after her as she stepped into the dark and disappeared. What in the world was going on?

He didn't let another moment being wasted and ran off this time, running back around the cornors and choosing a new way to reach any place that would make any sense at all. He turned left and right a few times but hit a dead end again.

And there, sitting on a crate tapping her fingers impatiently on the wood, her white hair illuminating the darkness surrounding her was In. She opened her eyes when she heard him gasp and smiled appologetically at him.

"He's not here Fudou," She said. "Try again."

"What the..."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" She asked and tilted her head to the side. Her eyes were now a little darker than before. "Off you go!" And she waved him off with her hand.

Fudou felt a little confused, what in the world was happening? But he knew that if he had the choice to stay here with In or run off and find the exit, he'd choose the exit a hundred times over. What was this game she had been talking about?

He decided this time not to follow his way back to where he started but randomely turned right and left hoping to find his way out somehow. But instead... I think you can guess what happened right? Exactly, he ran straight into the white haired girl again who seemed to grow a little angered.

"This is already the third time you hit dead end Fudou!" She said. She was sitting on top of the wall that was blocking his way out. "My oh my, are you bad in games."

"You!" Fudou shouted. "What the hell is going on! You tell me right now!"

The girl stayed silent for a moment, considering her options. She sighed and jumped of off the wall, landing gracefully on her feet.

"Fine, I'll explain things to you." She said and smiled again. "We're playing treasure hunter right now! So it is only usual that our playground should make it harder for us to find it right? That's why I turned the city into a maze!"

"You.. you did... what?"

"It took quite a lot of time," The little girl whined. "Ahhh I'm exhausted!"

"Why would you do this?!" Fudou raged.

"I have my own treasure to claim in this game!" She said and smiled deviously at him as she walked up to him, he backed off but felt he was once again blocked by a solid wall. "You have seven chances in total Fudou-chan... Seven chances... Seven Devils... Seven Sins... Seven Needles!" Her voice became deeper by the second and her nails seemed to grow too.

Fudou gasped for air as the little girl transformed again in front of his eyes. Her wings, her tail, everything.

"I..In?"

"That girl is gone," The demon who had taken her place replied, her eyes were pitch black when she looked back at Fudou. "I'm Yan... now... about those needles..."

A scream was torn from Fudou's mouth when three horrific long needles were pierced into his chest, they went in so deep that only the heads were still visible. Purple... blue... green...

"Venity... Sloth... and Envy... Those are your sins as well as your future." Yan mused. "Gather all seven and you're out, for good! But... if you do manage to get out and find your friend I'll let you go... now, what are you waiting for? He's not here so off you go!"

Fudou was frozen in the spot for a moment.

"Try again Akio-kun!"

And he ran, harder and faster than ever before. He was scared, he didn't mind to admit it now that he had stood face to face with an actual demon! It dawned to him when he ran into her again. He was playing a dangerous game with the devil, and he was losing!

He earned himself another needle, one with a golden head that represented avarice. Strangely enough, when this needle pierced his chest, right after the first three, it didn't hurt! Now that he thought about it! It didn't hurt at all! And he wasn't bleeding either.

"Akio-kun... Try again... Akio-kun!"

This went on for quite a while untill for the final time... his last chance... his last opporunity... was thrown away when the last and final needle pierced into his chest, finishing the little heart that was made of needles. Wrath was now implanted in his heart.

"You really are bad at games after all Akio-chan," In said teasingly as she stepped aside from the was she was resting against, it crumbled down, revealing both Sakuma and the normal world! "You should've known! Demons, never, play, fair! You were there all along, time after time, but you were foolish enough to believe I wouldn't cheat and was telling the truth that you had hit dead end!" The girl began to laugh at him.

"You... you... you demon..." Was all he managed to say.

"Sticks and stones love!" Yan replied. "Don't worry, my precious, I promise I'll take good care of you!"

"What?"

"You Fudou Akio-chan... are my treasure!" She said smiling. Her hand went to his chest, stroking the sensitive flesh around her needles. It was almost sweet but her eyes widened and a devilish grin made a way to her face and she slamed the needles deeper untill they had fully disappeared.

Fudou screamed out in agony as blood began to pour from the wound that was now created. Yan just stood there, smiling while her trophy was in pain, enjoying the moment and the sight as well.

She kneeled down and reached out for the wound, digging her nails in it and tearing off the layer of skin and a couple of bones. She could see it clearly now, it was so beautiful, this was by no doubt the most beautiful moment of her intire life! The blood, his screams and the sight of his heart. Apparantly it had been true, the rhumours were true!

His heart really was darker than the darkest night. It was just as pitch black as her eyes and it was there, all for her!

Her hand disappeared into the gaping hole, her claws tangling themselves around the most vulnerable and most vital muscle of the human body.

"D.. do.. don't! p.. please!" Fudou gasped and a thick line of blood run from his lips.

"Akio-chan... Don't worry, Akio-chan." Yan mused. "I'll take good care of your heart... Akio-chan... because I love you... Akio-chan!"

And she tore the heart from his body, blood spurting everywhere, Fudou's scream slowly dying down as he himself died too at the spot. The last thing he saw was his heart pressed to In's face as she cuddled it.

_Akuma In_

The name that would follow him down to Hell.

* * *

><p><strong>THAT'S IT! I'M DONE! I'M DONE! FINISHED! DONE!<strong>

**Freaking 7357 words!**

**I'm so exhausted!**

**See you all next time my lovelies!**

**Next OC: Satou Chihaya by Seiko-chin**


End file.
